Rain
by Manipulated Puppet
Summary: Chapter 3 up! I suck at summaries. NejiHina fic. Hinata and Neji finally spend some time together. Neji tells hinata how he feels. I'm a beginner. It's my first fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Rating might go up.
1. Rain and love

Rain

Chapter 1

It's raining like if it was a huge storm just pouring down really hard. Hinata sitting on her bed with the lights out looking out the window watching the rain"I wonder how Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are doing." She was still looking out the window wanting to play and have fun with her team mates. Hinata laid on her bed still looking out her window not noticing that Neji was standing in the dark corner of her room with a slight smirk on his face. She sat up on her bed and got off slowly walking to her door" I'll ask Neji if he will go with me. But I wonder if he will?" Hinata quietly opened the door and went slowly and quietly to Neji's room. When she got to his door then softly knocked waiting to hear anything but there was no sound on the other side. Hinata slowly opened his door walking in looking around" Neji?" But she didn't see him in his room wondering where he was at. Then she felt arms go around her waist pulling her back" Looking for me, Hinata-sama?" Neji held her really close and tightly. Hinata slightly blushed and blinked abit wondering what was going on with her cousin" N-neji?" She kind of felt some what safe in his arms. "Yes? Is something wrong Hinata-sama?" Neji slowly let Hinata go. Hinata turned around to look at her cousin and saw a little smile on his face. " I-it's nothing I was just wondering if you would like to go out side with me?" She smiles slightly at him. Neji looked into his cousin's eyes still smiling. "Sure, I'll go side with you. But won't Hiashi get angry?" She smiled at him. "It doesn't matter. I want to spend some time with you. I haven't been getting any chances because you're always out on missions." He smiled softly smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well, since I'm free now let's go." Hinata blushed abit and Neji took her head heading out side. "Hinata-sama how is your training going? Hiashi told me that been improving." She nodded some. "My training has been going well. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun have been helping out a lot since Kurenai sensei is pregnant."

As they reached out side Hinata sat at the edge and Neji sat behind her holding her some what close to him. "Well that's really great to hear Hinata-sama. Don't you think its nice out side." She nodded abit. "Yes, it's really nice to hear the rain." Neji put his head on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata-sama what do you think about me?" Hinata blinked abit. "What was that?" Neji whispered in her ear. "Nothing its nothing." She turned to him. "Are you sure?" He nodded some then got up and pulled Hinata gently out into the rain with him. Hinata slowly followed him out into the rain. Neji walked more out into the rain holding his cousin's hand standing out in the middle of the garden. Hinata looked up at the sky letting the rain fall onto her face and started crying with her tears mixing with the rain. Neji looked at her worried wondering what was wrong. "Hinata-sama what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He held her close to him. Hinata held on to him still crying. "I-i was afraid that I was going to lose you. The time you fought with the sound. I was really worried about you just didn't that the courage to tell you." He continued holding on to her. "It's alright not Hinata-sama. I'm right here with you. You don't have to cry anymore. I'm glad that you were thinking about me." Hinata continued holding on to him tightly. "I just don't want to lose you Neji." Neji just held on to his cousin. "It's alright Hinata-sama you won't lose me. I promise you." He kissed her forehead again but softly. Hinata looked at him and smiled softly. "Thank you Neji." Neji blinked some. "Why are thanking me?" Hinata kissed him on the cheek abit. "Because you were always there for me. So thank you." He smiled at her kindly. "You're welcome Hinata-sama." Neji slowly let Hinata go from his arms. "Hinata-sama there's something that I want to tell you." Hinata looked at him. "What is it Neji?" He smiled and moved his hand to her cheek. "I love you Hinata-sama." Neji lend close to her and softly kissed her on the lips and stayed like that.

Hiashi standing out side saw what Neji just did.


	2. Forbind

Rain

Chapter 2

Forbidden

Next Morning:

It was sunny a warm weather to wake up in the morning. Hinata was getting ready to go out on a mission to the Sand Village with her team mates also with Team 7 and also Kakashi-sensei. Neji stood there leaning against her doorway "Well Hinata-sama take care and good luck on your mission to the Sand Village." He smiled warmly at her. Hinata smiled back at him softly "You don't have to worry Neji I have Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and also Kakashi-sensei with me." Neji twitched abit as he heard Naruto's name. She looked at him "Is something wrong…" He looked at her and shook his head "No, nothings wrong." Hinata smiled at him again softly. "Well ok then if you're sure about it." She grabbed her bag pack walked over to Neji "Well it's time for me to get going now." Neji looked both hallways then kissed her deeply and Hinata kissed him back softly. "Well take good care Hinata-sama." He moved from the doorway to let her pass. "I will." She passed him and started walking towards the door. Neji stood there leaning against the wall watching her leave out the door then started walking towards the dojo.

The Dojo:

As Neji entered his youngest cousin Hanabi walked up to him "Neji will you train with me?" He nodded at her slightly "Sure Hanabi-sama." Hanabi went to the far end of the dojo and Neji did the same but on the opposite side both went into their fighting stance. As they were about to start Hiashi stood there at the door way looking at Neji "Neji will you came with me we need to talk." Neji bowed at Hanabi. "Gomen Hanabi-sama but we'll have to do this later." Then Neji followed Hiashi out of the dojo and into his office.

Hiashi's Office:

Hiashi sat down at his chair still looking over at Neji but his face looked calm. Neji just stood there wondering what Hiashi wanted. _I really hope that he didn't see what happen last night with Hinata-sama…_Hiashi closed his eyes and put his hands together. "Neji it seems that you've grown fond of my daughter Hinata." Neji stood there quietly. _Fuck…he did see us… _He didn't even know what to say back to Hiashi. Hiashi opened his eyes with his hands still together but still time he looked really pissed off "What we're you thinking!! You know that a main branch and the side branch of the Hyuuga can not be together!! It's forbidden!!" Neji looked at him even he looked really annoyed "Look Hiashi-sama I'm in love with Hinata-sama and she loves me back there's nothing you can do about it!" Hiashi got up and grabbed Neji throwing him at the wall angrily then grabbed him again putting him against the wall so that he couldn't move "You better listen I forbid you to ever see Hinata! I want you out of this house and you'll stay out!! You will never ever see Hinata again!! You got that!!" Neji looked at him but he wasn't afraid "You can't separate us!" Hiashi looked at him even angrier and activated his curse seal and Neji yelling with pain grabbing onto his head. He continued holding Neji against the wall "Do you understand me now Neji?" Neji just looked at him with hate and anger then spit at Hiashi's face "Does that answer your fucking question?" Hiashi grabbed him again and tighten his grip around Neji's neck starting to chock him "Do You Understand Me Now!!" as his grip tighten even more around Neji's neck. Neji wiggled around to get out of Hiashi's hands. _Maybe I'll just have to lie my way out of this…but soon he'll get what's coming next…_ Neji moved more trying to get out of Hiashi's grip "...Alright...Alright Hiashi-sama…I'll stay away from Hinata-sama..." Hiashi loosened his grip of Neji's next "You better" then he let him go and Neji left the office going straight to his room.

Neji's Room:

As Neji walked into his room, he just slammed the door shut, then sat on his bed, and started thinking. _How can I be away from her…I can't be away from her…_ He got up off of his bed walking over to his closet and started packing his things together then Hanabi walked into his room and closed the door quietly. "…Neji you love nee-chan don't you…" She stood there quietly at him and he turned around looking at her nodding some "Hai, I do love Hinata-sama…" Hanabi nodded abit "I understand…I heard you and Oto-san talking about Nee-chan…You don't have to worry I can help you see Nee-chan when ever you want to" she smiled softly at him. Neji walked over to his youngest cousin and put his hand on her head lightly "Thank you Hanabi-sama but I don't want you to get into any trouble…" She looked up at him "I won't get into any trouble…when Nee-chan comes back home I can tell Oto-san that I'm going on a walk and I'll take her to your place…but only if you still want me to help you…" He looked down at her with a smile "Alright, but if you get in to trouble just call me and I'll help you" then hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. Neji grabbed his back and headed out the Hyuuga Place…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that I took so long...my pc messes up so much..

I'm just a begginner...

Well please review and tell me what you think..

Thank you..


	3. Shocking News

Rain

Chapter 3

Shocking News

A week after Neji left:

Team 7 and Team 8 were on their way back to Konoha pretty much they were really tired from the trip to the Sand Village. Hinata was sure really glad that the mission was over so she could happily be with Neji again and had a sweet smile wanting to just get home already. Kakashi looked at everyone knowing what he's going to say Naruto will just shout out like an idiot "Well everyone lets rest for abit knowing that you're all tired from the mission." Everyone sighed happily then sat under a tree having some shade while Naruto was being an idiot like he always has been. Sakura sat by Hinata smiling at her softly "Hey, Hinata-chan…do you mind if I could ask you something?" Hinata smiled back at her happily "Sure." Sakura looked at her "Well since the mission started you didn't seem nervous at all…Did something happen at home or something like that?" Hinata did blink a few times and tilted her head slightly "If I tell you…you won't tell anyone?" Sakura nodded at her and smiled "Don't worry Hinata-chan whatever you're going to tell me your secret is safe with me. I promise that I'm not going to tell anyone." Hinata sighed some and looked at Sakura "A day before the mission started …N-neji-kun told me that he loved me and he kissed me…" Sakura blinked a lot at Hinata "A-are you serious Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded abit and blushed slightly "Hai…it did happen…but…" Sakura just stared at her "But what?" Hinata shook her head slightly "If Oto-san finds out about it…there's seriously going to be horrible problems at home…" Sakura shook her head abit and thought "Well…what are going to do about it Hinata-chan you can't keep this secret forever and you know that…" Hinata nodded slightly opened her mouth about to say something else but Naruto popped out of no where and scared the hell out of Hinata and Sakura "Hey! Hinata, Sakura how are things going!" Sakura's eye twitched abit "Naruto can't you see that me and Hinata-chan are talking…" Naruto nodded his head but he still stood there wondering what they were talking about "Well…I want to know what you guys are saying…" Sakura's eye twitched again "No! Just leave and go with Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto sighed abit "Alright…" and just left. Hinata sat there looking down slightly at the ground "I…don't know what to do know Sakura-chan. I don't want anything to happen to Neji." Sakura pulled Hinata over to her and hugged her softly "Don't worry Hinata-chan I'm here to help you don't you remember that we're friends and friends are always there for each other no matter what." Hinata hugged Sakura back happily "Thank you Sakura-chan! Thank you so much!"

Kakashi stood up staring up into the the sky knowing that they have been wasting to much time just sitting around "Alright, everyone lets get moving." Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Shino and Naruto got their things gathered and began walking with Kakashi behind them. Kiba and Shino quickly went up to Hinata as they were walking so they could talk to her since they haven't when the mission started. "Hey, Hinata-chan." Kiba said with Shino right next to him and Hinata turned around to look back at them "H-hey, Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun..." Shino and Kiba gently smiled at her then Kiba ran and hugged her softly. "How's things been for you Hinata-chan?" Shino said walking behind them as Kiba continued to hug her."I-i'm doing alright...and yourselves?" Kiba let go of Hinata then Akamaru jumped out and was licking Hinata's hand "Well it seems that you guys are doing alright. That's really great to know that."Both Kiba and Shino nodded at her still smiling softly. Little Hinata knew about both her teammeats Kiba and Shino knew what was going on. As both teams and Kakashi reached the front gate of Konoha Hinata wanted so bad to get home. But there stood someone at the gate waiting for them the 5th HokageTsunade. Kakashi walked ahead of the group to talk to Tsunade about the mission but she looked over at Hinata "Hyuuga Hinata.." Hinata looked at her wondering what she wanted and quickly went over to her "Y-yes Hokage-sama?" Tsunade kepted looking over at her "I need you to come with me.." Then Tsunade dissapeared and so did Hinata. But everyone else were looking at each other wondering why the hokage wanted to see Hinata. Kakashi turned to his team "Alright, you guys we're home now you can go rest..great job on the mission." Kakashi also disappeared with out letting anyone now. Then everyone else just left but Kibe and Shino kepted thinking why Tsunade wanted Hinata so they went to her office...

--

sorry i took long for thoes that were reading this fic..i hope you enjoy this chapter..please review and tell me what you think about it..

Thank you..


End file.
